1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer axles and, more specifically, to a tag axle commonly used in light, medium and heavy duty trailers and is comprised of an axle beam with a removable and replaceable spindle. The detachable spindle has an extended back end which is inserted in the axle beam. The axle beam-ends are reinforced with a collar. The detachable spindle and the axle beam are locked together with a sleeved cross connector assembly. The deformable sleeve is fitted over the shaft of the cross connector and the sleeved cross connector assembly is pressed into the cross-hole which is drilled through the collar and the back end of the detachable spindle. The deformable material is compressed into the cross-hole to assure a tight fit and minimize any axial and radial movement between the spindle and the axle beam. The deformable sleeve is critical to the present invention because it allows the use of commercially available connectors and allows the cross-hole to be drilled using a standard drill and drill bit. The variation in the shaft diameter of commercial connectors such as bolts is quite large. The diameter of holes drilled with standard equipment and standard drill bits can also be quite large. Therefore, making the connection without the deformable sleeve would result in a sloppy fit with excessive axial and radial movement of the spindle. These types of movement are undesirable because they result in excessive tire wear, excessive localized stress that can initiate premature failure of the spindle and/or the collar or cross connector. Also the deformable sleeve greatly facilitates assembly because it does not require the cross-hole in the collar and the cross-hole in the spindle to be perfectly aligned for assembly. As long as the two holes are somewhat aligned, the sleeved cross connector will work its way into the opening and the collar and spindle will rotate to align themselves. Easy assembly is the key to successfully distributing the axle and keeping its cost low. Also, the deformable sleeve will increase the toughness of the cross connector. Toughness is the ability of a material to absorb the impact of high loads, which occur abruptly.
Replacing the deformable sleeve by a high precision drilling (reaming) and custom precision connectors would be impractical. First, the cost would be too high and secondly the cross-hole of the collar would need to be perfectly aligned with the cross-hole of the spindle to insert the very precise connector. Such precise alignment is extremely difficult and highly impractical for the intended manufacturing environment.
The cross connector assembly can be secured with a fastener on its other distal end. Transition washers are used on both sides of the bolt to assure that the head of the bolt and the fastener are against a flat surface but apply the clamping pressure against the circular collar.
Some spindles from current integrated hubs are bolted to the axle beam via an elaborate flange. The present invention does not use a flange connection. Flanges are too heavy and expensive and require too much time to assemble.
The spindle can be removed by removing the fastener and taping the connector out with a simple tool such as a hammer. Similarly, the spindle can be reattached by tapping the connector in and screwing on the nut. Currently, axle manufacturers have to be skilled welders; however, with the present invention axle manufacturers will only require basic assembly skills. Due to the differences in required skills by axle manufacturers, trailer manufacturers which currently purchase their axles from axle manufacturers could potentially assemble their own axle themselves and thus removing the traditional axle manufacturer from the supply chain. Such streamlining of the supply chain would make axles using the present invention, the lowest cost axles on the market.
In the use of the present invention, the spindle and wheel end components can be locked shut. When the product is determined to be unsafe for reuse, the product is further disabled by spot welding the wheel end fastener or crushing the spindle threads. The wheel end assembly can be installed and the axle will still be serviceable. If the wheel end is damaged then it can be removed by removing the sleeved cross connector assembly and a new wheel end assembly can be installed in the same axle beam. Repair can be made roadside in a timely and economical fashion. Axle recyclers will no longer be able to continue their traditional practice because they will not be able to open the wheel end to replace components. Recyclers will need a much larger percentage of new parts which will price them out of the market.
The present invention will be much easier to ship then the traditional axle, and axle beams can be shipped together stacked and the wheel ends assemblies can be shipped together.
Finally, axle distributors will be able to reduce their inventory greatly because the same wheel ends can be assembled on axle beams of different lengths. Since the length of the axle is determined at the time of purchase, distributors will be able to assemble the wheel end on the correct axle beam to meet the customer's specifications. Using the prior art, axle distributors must order the axles from axle manufacturers whose lead time can be several weeks. Using this invention, the distributor can assemble the required axle on the spot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other axle devices designed for the purpose of the present invention. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide an axle that is non-recyclable, quickly serviceable and shipped efficiently comprising an axle beam with a removable and replaceable spindle having an extended back end which is inserted in the axle beam and axle beam ends are reinforced with a collar. The detachable spindle and axle beam are locked together with a sleeve cross connector assembly. A deformable material comprising a sleeve is fitted over the shaft of the cross connector and the sleeved cross connector assembly is pressed into the cross hole which is drilled through the collar and the back end of the detachable spindle. The deformable material is compressed into the cross-hole to assure a tight fit.